A Bloody Rose
It's Valentines Day. Y'know, the day of love. Everyone is celebrating romance, love, and joy. However, Valentines Day is a day of despair for me and my family. On this day, my sister, July, was 31 when she was brutally murdered. Three days after she was buried, her grave was burned, and the only thing that was found on the site was a single bloody rose. I loved my sister dearly. She always laughed. I remember her laughing whenever I made a joke, or just cheered her up when she was down. Minecraft was her favorite game to play with me. So, in memory of her, I decided to play. For old time's sake. I logged on. Only one world was on there, as usual. July and I would only build in Creative Mode. looking at her old structures was hard. She spent a lot of time on these buildings. One of them was a large castle resembling the castle I drew a lot. She showed it to me as a birthday gift. A single tear left my eye and splashed on my keyboard. I remember many things, but one flashed in my mind the most. She always talked about starting a server where people just build for fun. I wondered if I could do that, just for her. Now, after an hour, the server was online. I told my friends and July's friends about the server the next day. Then they told their friends. It was like a wildfire. The server gained massive attention. And everyone in Henderson County knew about the murder of July Goodwill, so that made the server even more popular. A few days after the server went online, people had already built structures, big and small. I was happy. July would be very proud. New User After a year after the server went online, the server had gained over 2M visits. However, the server being dedicated to my dead sister, that didn't stop griefers and trolls. They constantly harassed me, but I responded to them by banning them. I couldn't take anymore of their crap. Then, one day, a new user joined, named rose_. It didn't seem as important at first. But then, we had a conversation. This is the following conversation; rose_: Hello Me: Hello...? rose_: How are you? Me: Doing...fine I guess. rose_: You aren't. I can tell. Me: I guess I'm not, rose_: You remind me of my little brother. Me: What is he like? rose_: Almost like you. It's strange, isn't it? We talked for several hours before we had to log off. Then Valentine's Day came. I was sent a gift. It was a box of chocolates with a rose. That was weird, and what made it weirder was that it came with a tag that said, "From rose_." The rose smelled a bit like blood. rose_'s Rose Rose and I chatted daily to the point we fell in love with each other. Not sure how though. Maybe it was how she flirted with me? But I felt one thing. A feeling I hadn't felt in so long. Happiness. On my 14th birthday, Rose sent me a gift. It was a bouquet of roses, with a card that said "Meet me on the bridge in 2 years' time. It was strange because I would be sixteen by the time that would happen. I went on my Minecraft server to see if the bridge she meant was real or not. I saw the bridge. It was the one July built over the river she made. Why this bridge in two years' time? Why not meet me on an actual bridge? None of this made sense to me. I kept pondering why she wanted this location specifically, because there was no other bridge in the town. Then I realized. July was 16 when she was murdered. It could have been a coincidence, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe Rose wasn't in our town. I couldn't tell for sure because I knew nothing about Rose, other than she seemed to take liking to me. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I closed the laptop to find a vase to put the flowers in. What was strange about them was that they were thornier than usual. Normal roses aren't that prickly, unless they were grown in a way that made them what they are. I finally found the vase. I filled it with water and went to my room, where I ket the roses. When I put the roses in the vase, I noticed something. The flowers were dripping red. I put the roses closer to my nose and sniffed it a bit. It wasn't paint or dye. It was blood. Appearances Can Be Deceiving A few weeks later, I went to the server. Amongst the thousands of people that were there, rose_ wasn't hard to find, as she had a skin that had red hair and clothing that resembled a rose bush. I had this conversation with her. Me: Hey cutie. rose_: Hello there. Me: So, we've been together for a while now. rose_: I do agree. Me: But I've never got your phone number. Do you have Skype or something? rose_: I do have a phone number. Me: Can you give it to me? rose_: Of course. It's REDACTED Me: Thanks. So, its REDACTED, right? rose_: Yes. Me: Thanks! I can't wait to finally know more about you. rose_: Me too <3 So with that, I finally put in her number, and sent her a message. She replied hello. I was not sure, but I had a weird feeling from her. She gave off a lustful vibe for some reason. She then sent me a photo of a painted picture of a vase of roses. Whether or not she painted them herself I'll never know. The paint looked a little too thick and not red enough. In fact, it wasn't even red. They were brown. Like dried blood. I asked why her roses were made from blood. She replied; rose_: Appearances can be deceiving. I'll tell you what I mean later. "Appearances can be deceiving?" What does that mean? Love Blinds All I was... wrong about Rose. She meant everything to me. But she grew stranger each day. Hanging out in specific places my sister had once built, the often location being that bridge. I thought we were the perfect match. But that was a lie. Every day she sent pictures to me about roses, each one bloodier than the first. She kept telling me it wasn't blood. I didn't believe her. I didn't know what to believe. Another year passed, and I was now 15 years old. Rose sent me a letter. It was only a few letters long. It was surrounded by red hearts done by red paint. I was sure it was paint this time. It only said these words; Tell me where you live so we can be together forever <3 I got really creeped out by that message. I went back to Minecraft to get to the server to see if she was there. She texted me, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" She must have been in that castle July built. After all, that line takes part in a tower, unless I was mistaken. She then saw me in the game and called out to me. Very cautiously, I approached her. Rose approached me as well. She asked how I was doing and wished me a happy birthday. I responded, and while I typed, I thought she couldn't have sent that letter. Then she asked if I got her love letter. Now I was breaking in cold sweats. It was ''her. I quickly said no, but she told me that it was not very boyfriend-like to lie. She knew and I did not know how. I was really scared for my life. ''Was she going to kill me? Red Roses Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Tell me where you live. Those messages were the only things coming from Rose. She demanded to know where I lived. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Romance Category:Murders Category:Dark Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Dramapasta Category:Blood Category:Moderate Length Pastas